Borealis Ironsmite
Borealis Ironsmite is a dreanei paladin, who is quite fond with the use of two-handed axes and swords. He is very intelligent and and quite strong, though he is not very agile, relying on his ability to block and heal wounds, rather than dodging them. He is missing a quarter of his tail and two facial tentacles. He likes rum, and tends to get drunk at inappropriate moments. He is 1,329 years old. Past Before Azeroth Not much is known about Borealis' 1,300ish year history before arriving to Azeroth. The only known fact are that, when he was about 500 years old, his mother, sister and brother were all murdered. Up until the murders he was intelligent and strong, but an underachiever due to his laziness. After most of his family died, he was being raised by his father, a very powerful Paladin. Under his father's guidance, he quickly trained for a paladin, and he was good at it, too! He relatively quickly reached the rank of vindicator. At that point, he was happy. There was plenty of action in the Zangarmarsh, where he was stationed. That was, until his and his father's group was attacked by a band of murderous Orcs under the command of a certain "Neroth" during the Rise of The Horde. The orc who so cowardly "backstabbed" his father, chopping his head off, was named Grokkar, and he swore he would have his revenge on him someday. He was severely wounded in the battle, and wouldn't have made it out alive, was it not for a female anchorite who healed his wounds. It did not take long before getting romantically involved with her. He knew attacking the orcish settlement alone was a suicide, and there was no way he could gather enough men to strike them down. So he decided to retreat into a nearby camp. Upon going on patrol and returning, he found the other camp slaughtered as well. Amongst the fires and corpses, he found the orcs were still there, deciding what to do to his lover. Grokkar and another orc voted they keep her and take her to the keep, but then a brutal orc, whose name is unknown slew her. The events of the past few days were too much, and he went into deep depression. For years, if not decades, he wandered Dreaneor. It is unknown how he survived the destruction of Dreaneor. After the destruction unfolded, he got even more depressed, seeing most of his race dead he even thought about suicide. Yet somehow, he managed to survive. It was probably because he joined up with other dreanei, the same ones with whom he stole the Exodus later on. During that time, he became a lot more hot-headed than before, but he also became a very good hunter and survivalist- which would come in very handy later. Azeroth The next time we heard of him, it was the time of the burning crusade. He was, by then associated with other dreanei. However, he could not stand and watch as Illidan and his demons were enslaving his fellow dreanei, even if mutated. So he was one of those who took Exodus, and went to search for salvation. It did not take long for the ship to crash on an island near a continent named Kalimdor. Soon after he made sure that others are fine and relatively safe, he went in to the jungle, to explore this new world. It did not take long for him to encounter night elves. At first, they thought he was a demon. Everyone thought he was a demon when they first encountered him. But as soon as he proved he was a paladin, they somehow accepted him. He asked them where they are going, and they answered they are going to sail to the nearby isle where their race has a city. He soon found himself on the night-elvish isle, which seemed to be their home. From them, he heard that orcs were on this continent as well. Not to mention the blood elves, and the remnants of the burning legion. Seems like this world was no better that the previous. There were quite some creatures of shadows in this land, too. So it came naturally to him to keep killing and defeating these creatures. It was there he heard of The Eastern Kingdoms, another continent on Azeroth. True, there were Blood Elves in the Eastern Kingdoms, but at least there weren't that many orcs. He decided to go there- by ship! It was so long since he has seen a pool of water bigger than a lake, and he was quite happy to see this planet wasn't torn to pieces like Draeneor. Present Booty Bay He arrived at what seemed to him like a pirate village, people called booty bay. Being by now, he was less depressed, but still hot-headed. Unless provoked, he didn't get into fights, though. Except if the enemy in question was an orc. He quickly developed an affinity for rum. And it was, while drunk with rum, that he picked a fight with an orc. It would be just another brawl, had he not killed the orc and another one of his fellows that wanted to interfere. It was so that he was banished from booty bay. Putting the survival skills he got on Draeneor to great use now, he survives in the Stranglethorn jungles until finding a camp. There were two mercenaries in the camp, a human sneak named Foster and a female dreanei warrior named Auroria. As it turned out, she was one of the dreanei who stayed near the wreck, but soon went to Eastern Kingdoms, as she thought it was more beautiful- and she was right. Upon arriving to booty bay, however, she heard there was a necromancer in these woods. It was while they were tracking him that they chanced upon Borealis. Two days later, when they were well acquainted, they went after him. They left Foster behind to guard the camp and supplies, which turned out to be a mistake. The necromancer was far more powerful than they imagined, and even being a paladin didn't prevent him from nearly killing Auroria and running away. Using his lightly abilities, he managed to heal her and save her from certain doom. It was not long before they, too got romantically involved (again) and soon, they had a child. His name was Veralis. Being hunters/mercenaries/guards for hire, they were often away for business, while they left god-father Foster to take care of Veralis. They were, by now, married. At Veralis's age of 10-ish and it was the time after The Lich King was defeated. There was, however, quite some cleaning up to do in Northrend, so they got sent in to defeat a small group of still-surviving Vrykul. Telling their soon goodbye for some time, they set out. Northrend It was going very well, and they have defeated quite a lot of Northrend's creatures before finally tracking down the group. They fought them atop a not-very-tall cliff, but the fall could still break your bones. They seemed to be winning, and would have won, had a group of now-free Death-Knights led by Jurai Rottbone not intervened. Borealis managed to kill one of them, but was then attacked by their leader. The man was faster than anything Borealis had ever seen before, and was also very strong. He managed to cut Borealis multiple times, and cut off two of his facial tentacles. Damaged and fatigued, he knew he would not win this fight. So he decided he will at least try to save Auroria. As he tried to run towards her, Jurai kicked him. He would normally hardly feel it, but in this condition it was enough to send him flying off the cliff. Again, he thought. Again, I let a loved one down. Again, I let them die. He didn't actually see Auroria die, and at the time assumed she was dead, as she couldn't possibly have defeated four Vrykul alone, not to mention six more Death Knights. He would have died. He would have let himself die, were he not to encounter a certain human, by the name of William to help him. As it happens, William was there on mercenary business too. He took him to Dalaran where they were welcomed, since Borealis was both dreanei and a Paladin. He again fell into deep depression, and stayed in Dalaran for quite some time as a priest. Homecoming When he decided to go home, however, it was not as pleasant as he thought. When he arrived at Stormwind Harbor, a wolf-creature the likes of which he had never seen before approached him, telling him to keep his hands off both Jurai Rottbone and Harkon. That creature turned out to be a worgen by the name of Sofur Fairshot. He had no idea why a worgen would help a necromancer, and he thought his threats were in vain. However, everything changed when he got home. He found an unknown corpse, a lot of fresh blood, and the worst- a zombified Foster. To his luck, Veralis was missing. You may think that was bad, but if Veralis went missing, that meant he got kidnapped, which meant whoever did this needed him alive. On the desk, he found a letter. It said: You will NOT hunt after me or any of my allies, including Harkon. I know this to be true, because I have your son. Exactly 3 years from now I will release him, dead or alive. You want him alive? You will let me and Harkon live. You want him dead? Well then, go ahead... Oh and about your wife Aura Auroria? She is a captive too. Just because, you know. The more leverage, the better. ''-Jurai Rottbone'' Borealis was so shocked with what he had just read, he couldn't believe it. The last living thing he held dear, kidnapped. They had him. He was willing to give his life for his son. He was willing to kill for his son. They had him, and he knew it. He spent the next few months at Goldshire inn drinking alone and depressed. It was not until he met a certain Krai form the Hunters. The man was alike Borealis in many ways. He was strong and intelligent, though he was not as hot-headed as Borealis. He soon got introduced to the leader of the hunters, Alexander Cyver Crane. They got along well, and it wasn't long before Borealis joined them. It was fun amongst the hunters. Being a hunter and survivalist himself, he did good amongst them. One day in Duskwood, they received a letter that offered a bounty on an "Unholy creature" hiding in a nearby cemetery. They left for the cemetery that night, where they encountered what appeared to be a Hulking Horror. What scared Borealis about it the most, is something the others didn't notice. It was wearing a pendant to enhance it's strength. But it wasn't the strength the trinket gave it that he feared- he feared it because he recognized the trinket. He saw only three like it so far: firstly, when he was battling Harkon, he had it around his neck. Secondly, all the Death Knights under Jurai's lead had them, and thirdly, he saw it around the neck of Sofur Fairshot, who was unlike the others, not undead. He realised the creature was serving Jurai. But after all of this, Alexander got bitten, and turned into a worgen. It took a lot of time just to get him sane again, and then he had his own revenge against the worgen . . . . After they got that sorted out, they went back to hunt the necromancer. All hopes for it not being Harkon disperssed when a possessed worgen nearly killed them after murmuring "Harkon" several times. It seemed that no matter what he did, his past always caught up with him, and he would always suffer because of it. Rather than being there when they confronted Harkon, he left the group. Without a word, he left The Hunters forever. As it turns out, they managed to kill Harkon. But luckily, he wasn't under Harkon's control anymore- he was driven mad by a dreadlord. So, not-so-luckily, Jurai decided to only kill Borealis' wife, Auroria, and send him her head in a stick. He said he spared the child because Harkon was no longer under his controll. Borealis assumed he killed Auroria just because he wanted to show how serious he was. Not being able to do anything, he faced the loss of his wife for the second time, however moving on with his life normally. His current goals in life are finding his son, then having revenge on Jurai Rottbone. After that, he is determined to find Grokkar, the one who murdered his father. He recently got fresh information on Grokkar, telling him he is one of the Horde troops dispatched to the newly-discovered Pandaria. It is the reason he enlisted, putting revenge on Jurai to the sidetracks for until he killed Grokkar. He recently got sent to Pandaria under the alliance as well. Category:Draenei Category:Paladin Category:Back story